This World of Theirs
by royaltyofaurorablue
Summary: Set after the Fourth shinobi war; before chapter 700. The world not like theirs. Sakura and Ino have been sent into by an unknown man they were fighting with at one of the training grounds in Konoha. He attacked them with a jutsu that they do not have any knowledge of. A jutsu that sends them into a world, not like theirs but they gradually find out they wanted it to be theirs.


There was a battle. She remembered that. That's much she knows. She wonders why her memory is failing her at a time like this. She was at the same place she was when she blacked out. Nothing changed except the damages from the battle's aftermath. She just can't shake off the feeling that something is different and she wants to know what's different now.

She was startled when she heard a groan from behind and she quickly turned around fist ready to attack. Attack first before they attack you. And she wanted to groan because that is completely stupid. Charging in head first without a battle plan is surely a good way to get your ass beaten. Killed is even worse.

When she saw who it is; she lowered her fist and clawed to the person. She was so relieved that a friendly face was her with her. Someone that was helping her in the battle before everything crashed down on her and darkness came. Slowly, steady, panicky, and calmness darkness that she just can't get the goose bumps off of her.

"Ino." That was all she had to; lifting up Ino's body and healing her without a second thought. She needs her friend. Her best friend; safe and sound. Not weaken and wounded. She can't handle that. She won't handle it. She refuse.

Ino slowly opened her eyes at looked at the girl's face. It took her a second to realized it was someone she's glad that's safe. She thought she lost her. She thought she didn't make it in time and lose Sakura. She can't handle that. She won't; dammit. She absolutely refused to. "Forehead." She tasted the nickname on her lips with grin. "Man; am I glad to see you. I thought I wasn't going to make it in time."

Sakura smiled softly before slowly standing up taking Ino along the ride. Together; they stand and looked around with a frown appearing on their faces.

"We should check out the village. It just feels so strange being here all of the sudden. It doesn't feel right." Sakura mumbled and with a nod; Ino and her walked out of the area and see what's in store of them.

It took some time but they encountered Team Eight walking out of the training ground one and didn't hesitate on gaining their attention. They didn't notice how different they look or how Hinata was narrowing her eyes at Sakura.

"Gosh! We're so glad we saw you. It was so different; this feeling but now you're here. So, did you guys catch the guy was here? He attack Ino and I. Or someone has already been alerted on-" Sakura was cut off with Hinata's grabbing her collar and pulling close to her with sneer.

"Look Sak. I'm going to lay this on you; nice and slow. We're not friends. We never were. So my team doesn't care if you and blondie got attack, alright?! Now get out of here already." With that Hinata roughly pushed Sakura into Ino who nearly fell to ground if she didn't catch herself and Sakura from falling.

With their mouths gaped; they watch Hinata sneered one more time at Sakura before barking out at Kiba and Shino to follow her. Watching them slowly disappear from their sight; Ino turned to Sakura with her eyes still wide from shock. "What in the world?! We're differently not home, forehead!"

Sakura heaved a shaky sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "No, we're definitely not. How are we going to go back home?" Neither had an answer to that. Neither had the experience with something like this. Sakura doubt there will be advice on this. It was just so unnatural.

She hoped nothing worse comes after this.

That was a month ago and looking back; Sakura is still at a lost what to do. Ino wasn't even better. Sakura glanced at Ino who was standing against the railing and looking down at the buildings with a frown. They hadn't any luck getting out of this place and it was frustrating.

This world is too different. They can't fit in at all. So many differences.

Like Sasuke being a womanizer; flirting with girls left to right. Acting the Uchiha massacre never happened. He was so relaxed, happy, and not broken. Sakura didn't know what to make out of it and she thinks it's not him. She knows it's not the Sasuke she just reunited with in her world. The Sasuke she knew was broken; confused, not happy && content in the village.

She supposed Sasuke wasn't the only difference in this world. There was Hinata wearing more revealing clothes; dark lipstick, heels and a sneer whenever she and Hinata cross paths. She doesn't know what to make of it. What happened to this world's Sakura (if there's one) and Hinata?

There was so many questions she wanted answers to.

"Forehead."

The nickname she grained from childhood snapped Sakura out of her thoughts to glance at Ino who's looking at the steps infront of them with caution and alert shining her eyes. Not asking a thing; Sakura followed her line of vision to see a woman walking towards with a smile on her face; holding a bag of groceries in her hand. "Sakura-chan! So glad to see you! Minato and I was wondering if you like to come have dinner with us?! You can invite Ino-chan to it!" The woman yelled happily before stopping to in front of them with a smile.

Sakura and Ino blinked and looked at each other before glancing at the woman before them. She was very beautiful. Long red hair, blue eyes, and a round face. A dress with a long apron as her outfit and little cuffs as bracelets. Casual wear and to their knowledge; no weapons on her person but that won't get their guard down. Not by a long shot.

Ino gave Sakura a curt nod. A signal to say they can't play along this time. This woman is a stranger to them; this world and theirs. All bets are off.

Sakura smiled at the woman before asking her; "Who are you. State your name. We need to know, ma'am."

The woman blinked at them; her mouth a little gaped before she laughed. "Really Sakura-chan?! That was such a joke! You know who I am! Honestly I was there when your mom gave birth to you! First person to see you, ya know! Seen you before your father. He wasn't happy at that but what can ya do?" She said wiping the tears from her eyes before glancing at the girls to see they weren't joking around.

Their eyes were on guard; their expressions set blank and their posture stiffed and looked ready to attack if necessary. The woman frowned at that. She realized something is wrong and like the girls; she demands answers. "Okay. If you are really playing this role; I'll play along. I'm Kushina." She replied with a frown.

Sakura blinked at that; trying to place that name in her memory. She knew she heard that name before and Ino was still staring at Kushina before glancing at her friend with a puzzled look on her face. Slowly they let their guard down at this Kushina person.

It only took her a moment and when she remembered; Sakura grasped in surprised. She heard of that name. Naruto told her all about Kushina.

" _You had to see her, Sakura-chan and Sasuke! She was so beautiful. She had long red hair, and my eyes. Well; I got my eyes from her but anyway she was a little like me! Or I was like her. Whatever. She's so smart and so bad ass. She even wanted to be the Hokage as well! Her dream was- is still my dream!" Naruto shouted telling his story about Kushina Uzumaki; his m-._

"His mother. You're his mother." Sakura whispered ignoring the look Ino gave her. She quickly look up at Kushina and teared up. Kushina is beautiful, and she just knew Naruto took a lot of Kushina more then his father. "Kushina Uzumaki."

Ino's eyes widen in shock; glancing at Kushina as well who simply blinked before smiling. "Of course! You finally remembered me; Sak- OUPH." Kushina dropped her bags to catch Sakura from taking them down the steps. She simply turned her head slightly to stare at Sakura wrapping her arms around Kushina's neck sobbing on her shoulder whispering I'm so glad I met you over and over again.

Kushina let out a small laugh and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist. She lifted the girl up and twirled them around with a laugh and laughed even more when Sakura squeaked in surprised. "It's been a while since I did this with you! You, Menma, and Sasuke used to always be caught off guard when I picked you guys help!"

And that was when Ino wished things didn't happened the way it did in their world. She wished Kushina lived. She wished the Uchiha massacre didn't happened. She wished Obito didn't catch Rin and Kakashi at the wrong time. She wished the fourth war didn't happened. She wished many things didn't happened and she knows deep down it will never change in their world but this world. This world had hope and she doesn't want it to lose the hope.

With that; the world faded before Sakura and Ino's eyes. It took them by surprised and they were stuck on the ground where the battle was. The strange was gone. The village felt theirs. They saw the monument to see Kizashi's head wasn't there but Minato's. They saw Team Eight walking from the training grounds from afar and they could barely make out Hinata's outfit that consist her shorts, her little sleeveless top, and all of the other items on her person. They were home and the girls felt empty.

Because Kushina was gone. They will never see her again nor Mikoto alive again. Never see Sasuke flirting with the girls in the block. Never see Naruto with black hair, and being called Menma. Never see Lee acting even weirder then he usually is. Never see Neji _**alive**_ and peeking at the girl's hot string. Never see her father alive as well; talking to her mother and welcoming home.

She felt empty and with a glance told her; Sakura felt the same. Together; they slowly gather their barrings and left to the house they were using to keep those two in. Maybe Sasori and Kankuro can make heads and tails out of this.

\- xoxo -

No such luck.

Kankuro nor Sasori heard such a thing. Kankuro was still stuck on Sakura and Ino being in the world that's so different from theirs and meeting Naruto's mother. Sasori was still silently musing on the jutsu and who exactly was the man. What was the point of the battle? What was the motive? He need to know.

Glancing at Sakura who looked at the photo album her mother gave her; Sasori saw her staring down at the photo where Kushina and Mebuki standing each other smiling at the camera; with Mebuki holding Sakura when she was a baby. He saw her teared up and leaned down to place a kissed on the glass that protected the photo and he looked away. It wasn't his business. He never met Kushina Uzumaki. He had heard of her from his travels around the world but never truly met her.

\- xoxo -

To be continued. Maybe.


End file.
